Using a colored protein-model compound, Poly R-480, both buffer and synthetic carrier ampholyte electrofocusing yielded pattern reconstitution after rerun of any of its isolated components, i.e. artifactual zone patterns. The former patterns were due to electrostatic bonding, the latter were also affected by hydrophobic and hydrogen bond breaking agents. This shows that hydrostatic bonds may persist at the field strength employed by electrofocusing, and underlines the need for re-runs, and other critical controls before electrofocusing patterns can be meaningfully interpreted. The collection cell for protein extraction and concentration by moving boundary electrophoresis was improved, allowing for membrane insertionwithout wrinkling (leading to leakage) and for reproducible vertical alignment by a double O-ring. Critical reviews of the status of the field of gel electrophoretic separations were performed, leading to a monograph on Quantitative Gel Electrophoresis which summarizes under a single cover the information now spread among about 150 publications; two review articles on detergent solubilization; a review article on new developments in moving boundary electrophoresis; a attempt at a "consensus report" on the results of a round-table discussion on 2-dimensional gel electrophoresis.